


Steve Rogers x Reader | Overcooked Morning |

by Kaylaraela23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylaraela23/pseuds/Kaylaraela23
Summary: It’s a beautiful morning to wake up to the smell of fire and a grown man with the look of a puppy who failed to catch its tail.“I tried, Doll...”“I know you did, hun.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Steve Rogers x Reader | Overcooked Morning |

**| Steve Rogers x Reader |**

_ Oneshot  _

{Overcooked Morning}

**Fandom** : Avengers 

**Type** : Fluffles 

**Request** : Nope 

**Warnings** : Culinary crimes 

**Words** : 974 

_ Summary: _

It’s a beautiful morning to wake up to the smell of fire and a grown man with the look of a puppy who failed to catch its tail on his slightly singed face. 

“I tried, Doll...” 

“I know you did, hun.” 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Oneshot**

You gently open your eyes to the sun making its way through your thin curtains and lighting up your entire room in a calming, golden glow. You take a moment to fully take it all in. The good natural lighting is the best feature of your room; on a sunny day, you don’t have to use your lamp until late into the day. It’s the best atmosphere for waking up from a good sleep or nap. A nap sounds good right about now… but you remember you didn’t go to bed alone and maybe you counted wrong, but you’re pretty sure it’s only you currently in bed. 

You slowly stretch your arms above your head and point your toes as far as they’ll go. You feel the sleep slowly seep out of your tired muscles and hold onto the feeling for a moment before letting it all go into the warm, fluffy blanket wrapped around you. Feeling fully relaxed and mostly awake, you take the dive into the crisp morning air as you move the warmth off of you. 

Y’know… in hindsight, maybe shorts and a t-shirt weren’t a good choice of sleepwear when you knew the weather was getting significantly colder. You blame Steve. You might not expect it, but he’s a human heater. If you were to wear winter PJs, you would be sweating the whole night! Speaking of which, where is your heated pillow? 

You swing your legs to rest on the side of the bed and glance at the clock. 

_ 6 am.  _

…

Freakin’ Super Soldier. 

You seriously debate going back to sleep, but you don’t think you’d be able to rest not knowing if Steve has left yet or not. It may come as a surprise, but you do tend to like knowing the general wellbeing of your boyfriend. 

He usually goes on runs about this time, but he always makes sure to tell you first. Which, despite his best efforts to let you sleep, usually leads to you just waking up with him. He actually prefers the mornings that you wake up with him, not that he’d ever admit it, but he knows you enjoy the times you’re able to sleep in so he really does try to keep you asleep enough so that you don’t wake up, but awake enough to register that he’s heading off and will be back in a couple of hours. It’s a fine line that he hasn’t exactly perfected just yet. 

You rub your hands together for a second before stuffing them between your thighs, deciding whether or not you want to put on some warmer clothes and then you smell it. 

Fire. 

You hop out of bed and rush into the kitchen, where the smell was coming from and see your pouting boyfriend staring at his… uh… food? It’s black and indistinguishable and there’s a white foam covering it and the counter. This boy really needed the fire extinguisher. 

Your sigh of relief and breathy laugh at the adorable sight caught the attention of the wannabe Human Torch. 

He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He glances back down at the thing that you swear just saw move and sighs. 

“I tried, Doll,” he says defeatedly, dropping his shoulders. 

“I know, hun.” You open your arms for the Golden Retriever lookalike and he trudges around the counter to embrace you. 

“I made you breakfast.” You laugh. He wraps his arms around your waist, holding you tightly. 

“I don’t think it’s dead, yet.” 

“There’s no salvaging it, sweetheart.” 

“No, no, no.” You pull away from the hug to look him in the eyes, holding his face between your hands. “I think it’s still alive. The fire just made it stronger. We might need an exorcist. Maybe Strange has some knowledge in expelling demons?” 

He smiles at your feign of seriousness. “It’s not  _ that _ bad…” he looks back at his creation. “Uh…” He turns back to you, “how about we go out to eat, and hopefully that'll still be here?” 

“I say we throw the whole thing in the dumpster a couple of blocks away and that this is a problem for someone else?” you suggest, resting your hands on his partially cooked shirt. “And then we go out to eat?” 

“There’s a new bakery that opened up a couple a weeks ago?” 

“Sounds good. Uh, you can run that Frankenstine creation down to where I mentioned while I get dressed, okay?” 

“Okay.” He pauses for a second and leans down, barely brushing your lips, and says “I love you, Y/n.” 

You close the short distance in a soft and loving kiss. “I love you.” 

He pulls you tightly but gently against him and holds you like you’re going to disappear. You hold him just as tight like you’re trying to portray every ounce of love and adoration you hold in him straight from your heart to his. 

You take a deep breath, taking it all in, and say “you’re stalling, aren’t you?” 

“If I don’t look at it, maybe it’ll go away.” 

“That’s the exact opposite of want right now, hun. You wanna hunt it down?” 

“…Fine…” he lets you go and turns to grab the monstrous attempt at breakfast, but he spins back around to give you a quick and tender kiss. “For if I don’t come back.” You laugh and urge him back on track before heading back to your room to get dressed. 

“I love you!” he shouts from the front door. 

“Love you too, good luck!” You smile to yourself, remembering the sight of his adorable puppy pout. 

  
  



End file.
